toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Man for the job: Archive 4
Welcome to my fanmail messages! This is my new talk page! I archived the other ones. Please leave new messages here. OTHER MESSAGES Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Sorry its taking ages. Might be another 10 mins. JellyrollZillerwig, Admin of the Toontown Fanon Wiki. 11:12, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Almost done! Just on the toontorial! JellyrollZillerwig, Admin of the Toontown Fanon Wiki. 11:20, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! Knowing where those Toons can be found is tough! Now that just leaves 9 unknown toon locations!(Unless you know those already). If you have not checked, I have listed the "Unknown" and "Known" Toons on the Wiki Tasks Blog. Another Job well done! ~~Nights~~Talk to me, Speak to me 21:57, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Request for Content Team Help Hi. We'd be happy to help you with some search engine optimization tricks. There are just a few things you would need to do to meet the criteria for this; you need to make sure all your pages are , and lower the edit protection to only block unregistered users on your mainpage. Let me know when you have taken care of these things and I'll be happy to add you to the list for help. -- Wendy (talk) 02:53, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :I'm sorry you feel that way. Just to clarify, I was only asking that the protection be lowered to block new and unregistered users; at that setting no IPs, and no accounts newer than 4 or 5 days old can edit the page. In most cases this protects quite nicely against vandals who rarely make accounts at all, let alone have established accounts. If you have vandals on established accounts you haven't blocked then yes, it won't help. If you do drop it and the page starts to have vandalism problems then it would be fine to re-raise it. -- Wendy (talk) 17:32, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Sig I changed my signature! Like it? The Jelly is the Best. Wanna talk to me? 17:16, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Its pretty easy. You could do this: I am the Man for the job! Lol. The Jelly is the Best. Wanna talk to me? 17:20, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Do this: I am the Man for the job! Lol I am going to Toon Valley to scare some people on my new toon. You can meet me if you want. The Jelly is the Best. Wanna talk to me? 17:26, January 23, 2011 (UTC) To put a link in your signature, its pretty much the same as when your adding links to pages. Simply, add 2 brackets [[ 'at each end ']]. For signatures, if you want it to lead to your userpage, input: Anything You Want It will appear as Anything You Want The same goes for your Talk Page, but instead User Talk:name|anything you want ''(anything you want is optional, but it will appear as ''User:name) ~~Nights~~Talk to me, Speak to me 17:35, January 23, 2011 (UTC) TOON VALLEY IS DOWN OMG I TELEPORTED 3 TIMES AND JUST DC OMG OMG OMG FRECKLES IS BACK?????? TRUE ITS ALL TRUE ILL GO ON JELLY AND TRY The Jelly is the Best. Wanna talk to me? 17:39, January 23, 2011 (UTC) I should be Thanking You! No problem! And Thank You for adding those Toon's location! The Tasks is coming along great! I'll probably start another Task after 90% of the SOS is done. ~~Nights~~Talk to me, Speak to me 17:43, January 23, 2011 (UTC) There! She did the tasks thing! Weird, isn't it? The Jelly is the Best. Wanna talk to me? 17:45, January 23, 2011 (UTC) OMG I CANT COME ON I KEEP DC, HES BACK, AND PKECHIMP IS BACK?!?!?!?!??! AND HE WAS BANNED FOR 3 MONTHS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TELL HIM TO LEAVE YOU ALONE, or just go along with his plan. say you will join him. The Jelly is the Best. Wanna talk to me? Find out what I've been up to! 18:54, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Tell him to delete me. The Jelly is the Best. Wanna talk to me? Find out what I've been up to! 19:00, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Log on to who forums, ill tell ya there. The Jelly is the Best. Wanna talk to me? Find out what I've been up to! 19:17, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Not good - I just got dc too! The Jelly is the Best. Wanna talk to me? Find out what I've been up to! 19:42, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh g2g - bye! The Jelly is the Best. Wanna talk to me? Find out what I've been up to! 19:43, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Ill today :( But feeling better now :D The Jelly is the Best. Wanna talk to me? Find out what I've been up to! 15:49, January 25, 2011 (UTC) The "Cogs" Page Has Been Turned Into A Page About Iran. Whats With That? ~~Sir Skids Nickelton~~ Hi Hi The Jelly is the Best. Wanna talk to me? Find out what I've been up to! 07:55, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Heya do you have to go to school soon? The Jelly is the Best. Wanna talk to me? Find out what I've been up to! 07:59, January 27, 2011 (UTC) kay bye. The Jelly is the Best. Wanna talk to me? Find out what I've been up to! 16:59, January 27, 2011 (UTC) LOL LOOK AT THIS! Oh it was the DW website. come on tt. The Jelly is the Best. Wanna talk to me? Find out what I've been up to! 21:22, January 29, 2011 (UTC) oh ok night night. The Jelly is the Best. Wanna talk to me? Find out what I've been up to! 21:31, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Hehe I pretended that I was gona dc toon valley on my other toon :D The Jelly is the Best. Wanna talk to me? Find out what I've been up to! 09:25, January 30, 2011 (UTC) It went OK. Oh, and he told me it was ur final days, and then I said if ya defeat Bonkers me tomasa and deputy would take control of super toons to keep it going. The Jelly is the Best. Wanna talk to me? Find out what I've been up to! 09:31, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Ooops I just made a Trap Cat mad. He says hes gona ban me .-. The Jelly is the Best. Wanna talk to me? Find out what I've been up to! 09:39, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I called him a noob and a faker. The Jelly is the Best. Wanna talk to me? Find out what I've been up to! 09:44, January 30, 2011 (UTC) I just met a guy called Wilbur who commented on my wikiness :) The Jelly is the Best. Wanna talk to me? Find out what I've been up to! 09:44, January 30, 2011 (UTC) OK, ive done some of mine. The Jelly is the Best. Wanna talk to me? Find out what I've been up to! 09:46, January 30, 2011 (UTC)